Which One?
by Silenced by Chronos
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is one of the most popular guys in school. He meets a girl who is unlike others: Haruno Sakura, a girl who pays no attention to him at all. Instead, she pays attention to his brother, Itachi. What exactly is going on? -- AU. OOC.
1. The Pink Haired Girl

**Author's Note: Second Naruto fan fiction. Enjoy. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
**

**WARNING:  
**AU: Everyone here are just normal, people. No ninja things or whatsoever.  
OOC: Characters may be different from the original characters

* * *

-

**Chapter 1: The Pink-Haired Girl**

-

Despite being a mere sophomore, Uchiha Sasuke was one of the most popular guys in his grade--in fact, one of the most popular guys in the entire school. The thing is, he has an attitude. But that's part of why everyone thinks he's so cool in the first place--especially the girls. They liked him for his good looks, his intelligence, his attitude, and so on. They practically kissed the ground that he walked on. But he could care less about all those mindless drones that fawned over him.

Because of that cold attitude of his, the rest of his fan girls just backed off: because he scared them. But there were two girls two who were obsessed with him enough to stick with him, no matter what he did: Yamanaka Ino and Karin. He got tired of continuously telling them to "get lost," so he just let the two of them follow him like dogs. To prove that he wasn't the least bit interested in either of them, he didn't even know Karin's last name, and he didn't bother to find out what it was either. It was early in the morning and the two girls beside him were already babbling annoyingly.

You would think that he would actually turn gay out of pure annoyance of all those irksome fan girls, but he didn't. He was actually somewhat interested in one girl; he was even staring at her at the moment. At least, he was staring at her long, pink hair that swayed back and forth and bounced up down with each step she took. She passed by him just like that, not even bothering to pay the slightest attention to him. The first time that he saw her was when they were freshmen, at the entrance ceremony, but he never bothered to take notice of her until lately.

About a week ago or so, they just came back to school and were sophomores instead of freshmen. He then saw her pink hair sticking out among the rest, and realized that she was a girl. A girl who didn't look at him with big eyes as if he were some kind of precious item or weird specimen on display. He also never saw her look at him, at least for a few seconds. He found that somewhat... Peculiar, and has been watching her since then.

He didn't know who she was since they weren't in the same class.

"Karin," he said, immediately getting her full attention. She smiled widely, happy that Sasuke actually bothered to say her name and talk to her. "You're in the same class as that girl right? That pink-haired girl over there." He moved his head, as if pointing toward the direction where the pink-haired girl was.

Karin's huge smile soon turned into a frown. "Oh," she muttered. "Yeah, she's in my class. Her name is Haruno Sakura. Why do you ask, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing in particular."

_Haruno Sakura, huh, _he thought, his lips curving into a smile. He always wondered why she didn't even glance at him at least _once_ when he always made other girls turn their heads when he passed by.

"Sasuke, I'm going to head to class now, okay?" Karin said, smiling again. "I'll see you later."

She was expecting the raven-haired boy to say something, but he didn't reply so she left in disappointment. He began to walk to his classroom as well, not wanting to be late. Ino had the same class as him, so she tagged along behind him.

As soon as he walked through the doors of class 10-A, "Good morning, Sasuke" and "Hi, Sasuke" and other greetings could be heard. He ignored them all, like usual, and continued to walk to his seat all the way in the back of the classroom, next to the window. Of course, Ino was the one who sat next to him.

"Mou, Sasuke-kun, can't you at least just say good morning _once_? Or hi or _something_," Ino complained.

He looked at her, his black eyes staring at her blankly. He grunted and just looked back out the window.

Ino sweat dropped. _Eh, I guess Sasuke just isn't a people person... Or something..._

"Everyone settle down, settle down," the black-haired teacher ordered shortly after entering the room. It took him a while to get them to calm down and he had to begin smoking in class so that everyone would shut up.

"Asuma-sensei, you're going to make us have lung cancer one day!" The students cried.

He laughed and put out his cigarette saying, "You won't get lung cancer if you listen to my instructions the first time I say it."

Sasuke looked at the teacher with another one of his blank stares. _What a weird teacher, _Sasuke thought. Class began shortly afterward.

Time seemed to pass by so slowly for Sasuke. He got bored easily and yawned a lot in class. Ebisu-sensei, the history teacher, got annoyed of him yawning so much that he asked him a difficult question. Of course, being the genius that he is, Sasuke answered it easily, also humiliating the teacher in the process. But Ebisu-sensei was lame, so no one was surprised that their sensei had been embarrassed yet again.

Sasuke stared at the clock in front of the room. He couldn't wait for classes to end already. Finally, the long awaited lunch bell rang, he was the first to get out of the classroom. He started walking to the cafeteria. It wasn't because he was hungry. It was because he wanted to see that girl, Haruno Sakura and talk to her for some time. In class, Sasuke was thinking of reasons why she didn't pay much attention to him and decided to go straight up to her and "ask" her.

Some of the reasons that popped up in Sasuke's head were:

1) She's a lesbian.

2) She hates all men for some unknown reason.

3) She isn't allowed to date.

4) She is actually a guy who dresses like a girl!

5) She _does _like me and pays attention to me but pretends she doesn't so that I'll pay attention to her for not paying attention to me. **(A/N: XD )**

Upon entering the noisy lunch room, Sasuke looked for her flaring pink hair right away. His eyes darted around the room for a while, and he eventually found her. He started walking to her in a slow pace to show that he wasn't interested in anything; he was making up excuses to himself saying that Haruno Sakura wasn't interesting and that he's curious and just wanted to know why she always just passes by him when she sees him.

Sakura was sitting with two people at her table; one was a blonde haired kid with blue eyes and the other was a guy with black hair and eyes and pale skin. She was quietly eating her lunch but she seemed annoyed for some reason.

"Sakura-chan, come on, make a bento for me! At least as a sign of our friendship!" Naruto said, grinning widely.

Sai on the other hand, took another bite into his apple, not taking his eyes off of the book that he was reading.

"Yo," Sasuke said when he reached the table.

All three of them (Sakura, Naruto, and Sai) stopped what they were doing and looked at the person who disturbed them during their lunch time. Sakura and Sai looked uninterested and resumed doing what they were doing. Naruto looked at the guy with annoyance but said nothing and just continued to bother Sakura for a bento.

_What the hell, _Sasuke thought, a vein popping in his head. _Did they just ignore me? _That was a first for the high and almighty Uchiha Sasuke.

"What rude people! Sasuke-kun, let's go," Ino exclaimed, wanting to go somewhere else already. But Sasuke just ignored her and sat across Sakura.

"You like me, don't you?" Sasuke asked, sounding more like he stated that Sakura liked him rather than asking her.

"Excuse me?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. _What the hell is he taking about? What a conceited asshole. _

Sasuke smirked. "You heard me," he continued.

"Like _I _would like someone like _you_," Sakura said with disdain. She looked at Sasuke coldly. "Can you leave? You're obviously unwanted here."

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto agreed while bobbing his head up and down.

Ino was about to say something to back Sasuke up, but he motioned for her to keep quiet. "Do you know who I am?" Sasuke asked.

"Everyone knows who you are," Sakura said and continued to eat her lunch, not bothering to look at Sasuke. It seemed as if she found the food more interesting than Sasuke, which really made Sasuke annoyed. But he managed to keep his temper under control to seem cool.

"Then?"

"You're still here?" Sakura said, ignoring him and treating him as if he was some kind of pest. "Can you leave? I'm trying to eat my lunch peacefully and I don't need _another annoyance _here," Sakura repeated.

"Tch," Sasuke grunted and left, as Sakura had wished. "I'm getting some lunch." He was annoyed by the fact that someone actually thought of him as an annoyance instead of having the usual "godly" and "perfect" image that most people had of him. He didn't understand why that girl didn't go crazy that he himself bothered to talk to her and even sit at her table. He was also mad at the two guys that were at her table, who also paid no attention to him.

"Sasuke-kun, don't mind them, they're a bunch of nobodies," Ino tried comforting the angered Sasuke while they were eating lunch. She just received the cold shoulder from Sasuke, like always. And now Karin had to comfort the crying Ino.

_Let's see what I did wrong, _Sasuke thought about what he did wrong. He picture himself in Sakura's shoes and picture Sakura as himself. _If she did what I just did to her right now, what would I have done? _he thought about himself sitting down at his table, and Sakura suddenly coming to his table, not welcomed. On top of that, she kind of stated that Sasuke liked her. Then she didn't leave when she was directly told when she was unwanted. _If that happened then... I would think how much of a b-tch she is!_ He froze at his conclusion. _So she thought I was like a b-tch or something? _

_I seemed like a conceited bastard, huh, _he thought to himself. _I guess I just did whatever, since I'm used to being the one who treats others coldly, not the other way around. I didn't know how to react to her attitude. That's a first, someone who isn't drooling over me. Heh. _Sasuke sat with a more relaxed stance. But now he had to think of a way to clear things up with the girl. He didn't want to be hated by the one girl in the entire school who didn't act like a brain-washed Sasuke fan. She was kind of good-looking, too. _I guess I should apologize... _He chuckled. The mere thought of him apologizing to someone was funny since he hasn't apologized to anyone in a while now. As for the girl, he thought he would make her his first _real _friend; that she did seem interesting after all. Maybe he finally found someone who can actually talk to him like a regular person, not like everyone else who talks about crap and keep gossiping and talking on and on and on about nonsense.

It was decided. When the school day was over, he would wait for her either outside of her classroom or near the gates and apologize.

School ended soon enough, though it still seemed like it took more hours than it actually was for Sasuke. The sound of the bell that signaled the end of the last period of the day was like a melodious, angelic sound to Sasuke's ears. He packed his things into his bag as quickly as he could and waited for Sakura outside, at the gates. But what--or rather who he saw made him angry; angry enough that he completely forgot that he was supposed to apologize to Sakura for his behavior earlier.

There she was, smiling in her white and red school uniform, walking beside someone. That someone was Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's brother. Itachi was a senior, and Sasuke disliked him for some personal family reasons. **(A/N: I made Itachi just two years older than Sasuke; it's not his real age.)**

Sasuke forced himself to calm down. He closed his eyes briefly and remembered that he was supposed to apologize. The fact that Itachi was with her didn't matter. ...Right?

"Hey," Sasuke said when Sakura finally reached the gates. He looked at her stoically, "Sakura, I'm sorry about earlier."

Sakura stopped talking to Itachi for a while and looked at Sasuke. "Y-Yeah, it's okay," she forced a smiled on her face. She didn't want Itachi to see her being mean or rude.

"Sakura, this is my brother," Itachi said, smiling at her gently.

"Aah, is that so," she let out a nervous laugh. _Shit! He was the person who I treated coldly earlier! Please, don't tell Itachi what I did... _The pink-haired girl faced Sasuke and sent him a pleading look. Her jade green eyes were full of expression.

He unconsciously averted his gaze, feeling his cheeks become hot. "Yeah..." He said in a faint voice.

"See you at home, Sasuke," Itachi told his brother. Sakura shot Itachi a puzzled look. As for Sasuke, the instant that he heard his brother's voice, the hot feeling in his cheeks disappeared and he looked back at Sakura and Itachi.

"You're not going home together?" Sakura tilted her head, her soft, shiny hair moving in the same motion.

Itachi placed his arm around Sakura's shoulder and drew her closer to him. "No, I'm walking you home."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, annoyed and angry at his older brother once again. He couldn't let them go together alone. He didn't trust his brother one bit. _She's MINE. I already decided to make her my 'friend.' I won't trust you with anything of mine, _he thought childishly. "Actually, _onii-san_," Sasuke said, interrupting them. How he hated calling Itachi onii-san or aniki. "Dad wanted you to come home early today. He said he had something to talk about with you," Sasuke lied.

"I'm sure that it's not that important. He can tell me when I get home after I walk Sakura home," Itachi retorted, a smile still plastered on his face. He could see right through Sasuke's lie. _Nice try, Sasuke. I'm no idiot._

"No, he said it was really important. You have to go home right away," Sasuke lied again. He was determined to keep his older brother away from Sakura.

"Sasuke-" Itachi began to say but was interrupted by Sakura.

"I'm sure that you're dad has something really important to tell you. You can walk me home some other time. I can go by myself today. It's really okay... Well, ja ne!" Sakura ended the conversation by running away to the direction of her house. _I really wanted Itachi to walk me home... _She sighed heavily, saddened by the fact that she was about to get her wish but had to give it up. She didn't want to be a burden to Itachi, so no matter how much she wanted him to walk her home, she still told him that she was perfectly fine with walking home by herself.

"Way to go, stupid," Itachi smacked Sasuke's head and started to walk home.

"What did you do that for?!" Sasuke fumed.

"You're a horrible liar."

The younger brother's cheeks turned a bit pink out of embarrassment. "Shut up."

"Don't interfere with what I do, alright? I don't bother you with your crap so don't bother me with mine."

Just when Sasuke was about to tell him that Sakura was "his" and how he "saw her first," Itachi was already gone. He took a different route home from Sasuke, since they didn't want to be seen together. Sasuke sighed. _I hope she really forgave me for what I did earlier... As for Itachi onii-san... _A scheming smile formed on his lips. _Just you watch...

* * *

_**Author's Note: How was it? Hope you liked it. :D Review please! Tell me any way to make it better, or what you don't like, or any suggestions that you have, etc. That's basically all for now. My favorite pairing is Sakurax_____; who's yours? ;D  
**

**Ja!**

**-Aimee**


	2. A Brothers' Rivalry

**Author's Note: Second Naruto fan fiction. Enjoy. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
**

**WARNING:  
**AU: Everyone here are just normal, people. No ninja things or whatsoever.  
OOC: Characters may be different from the original characters

* * *

-

**Chapter 2: A Brothers' Rivalry  
**

-

"I'm home," Sasuke said in a low voice and kicked off his shoes.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! Welcome back!" A woman wearing an apron came from the kitchen to greet the teenage boy who just arrived.

He ignored her and walked upstairs, heading toward his room. On his way there, he peeked into his older brother's room since the door was a bit open. _What is this idiot brother of mine doing, _Sasuke thought.

Not before long, Itachi himself opened his bedroom door wide open. "Yo. Do you want something, Sasuke?" His lips were formed into a mocking grin.

"L-Like I would want anything from you!" Sasuke blurted out and continued on his way to his room. He heard Itachi chuckle and close his bedroom door. _Onii-san no baka. _He entered his room and closed the door behind him. He plopped himself on his bed, thinking about that pink-haired girl. He stared at the ceiling, wondering whether his brother liked Sakura or just wanted her as a friend like he did. But then again, he _did _want to walk her home and he _did _pull her closer to him. Do normal friends do that? Sasuke wouldn't know: he's barely had any friends--ever--that is, if he's even had any friends at all.

Envy came over him. His brother was ahead of him yet again. It's always about his brother. Itachi is a genius. Itachi is so athletic. Itachi is so talented. Itachi this, Itachi that; that's all he ever heard from people, including his own father. Now, he was going to have Sakura, too. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, not wanting to lose to his brother yet again. He was smart, athletic, talented, and all those other things just like his brother yet he barely got praised. _This time, _he thought, _I'll be the victor. Sakura will be my friend and not a single thought of onii-san will cross her mind._

He heard someone knock on his door. "Sasuke, time for dinner," a feminine voice said.

He scowled when he heard the woman's voice. How he hated her. Uchiha Mikoto: Sasuke's step mother. He hated his dad for marrying her two months after his real mother died. He hated his older brother for siding with their father about the marriage instead of being against him. He felt angry and betrayed. That's when he started distancing himself more from people; the brother who he was once so close to seemed like a wholly different person. **(A/N: Since this is fan fiction, I made Mikoto their step mom even though she's Itachi and Sasuke's real mother in the manga and anime.)**

"I'm not hungry right now," he replied coldly. He didn't like eating together with his brother, his dad, and that woman as if they were one happy family. Because they weren't. Through Sasuke's eyes, Mikoto only married his father, Fugaku, because of money. Through his eyes, Mikoto was nothing but a slut who messed up his family.

"Okay," he heard her say softly.

_Stupid woman. _Sasuke closed his eyes. A small smirk appeared on his lips. He jumped off of his bed and got a few pieces of paper, scribbling carefully on each, one by one.

--

"Sakura," Sasuke called out.

The pink-haired girl had just arrived to school. She stopped in her tracks and turned to see who was calling her.

"Hey," Sasuke said and smiled, showing his dimples. He's been waiting for her to come for a while now. He was standing by the school gates and ran to her side just now.

Sakura smiled back. "Good morning, Uchiha-san," she greeted. _So the conceited bastard _does_ have manners after all. _

She headed toward the building and he walked beside her. "You can call me Sasuke," he said in a somewhat sheepish manner.

"Okay. You look cute when you smile," she told him. "Your dimples make you look even cuter." She giggled. _He kind of looks like his older brother..._

Sasuke blushed at her comment. He was already used to being called "hot" and all that other stuff from girls of different ages and he didn't even care the slightest bit. Yet this girl right here made him blush. He wondered why such a thing happened.

Sakura's green eyes brightened when she saw Itachi not so far away. "Ita-" she started to say when a girl grabbed on his arm with a wide smile on her face. She frowned in disappointment. She heaved a sigh.

"What's wrong?" asked the raven-haired boy beside her. He let out an "Ah," when he saw the girl clinging to him. He smirked.

"Ohayo (Good morning)," Sakura greeted Itachi when she passed by. Instead of just one girl clinging to him, another one came up to him and started getting a bit too close to him.

"Sakura!" Itachi exclaimed, making her stop. "This is-" he started to say but was interrupted by the purple-haired girl clinging to her.

"Mou, Itachi-kun, pay attention to me," the girl whined. "You did after all, leave that letter in my locker."

"What?!" the other girl near him shouted. "What is this about? Itachi-kun wrote a letter to _me,_" she said, waving a letter in the purple-haired girl's face.

Sakura felt a sharp pang in her chest. She didn't need to see this. What, is he rubbing it in her face that he already has these two girls? Was he saying that he didn't need her? She felt frustrated and wanted to cry. She turned around, ready to leave. She wasn't going to stay and watch girls swarm around him, flirting with him and touching him while she was right there. She didn't need crap like that in her life.

"Let's go Sakura. It seems like _onii-san_ is busy," Sasuke smirked again and placed his arm around Sakura's shoulder. "I'll walk you to class." She didn't bother to take his arm off of herself; she was too upset. She just wanted to get away from Itachi and those girls right away.

"Sakura!" Itachi tried calling out, but it was no use. She was gone. With Sasuke. He grunted in dissatisfaction.

_These girls are so annoying... It's all their fault. _"Would you let go?" he asked in a deadly tone and stared at the two girls with eyes of malicious intent. They immediately stopped bickering and became silent. "I don't know who the hell wrote those damn letters but I _do _know that it wasn't me. Got it?"

Both of the girls nodded.

"And if anyone else happens to have that same letter, let them know that it wasn't me, alright?" he ordered.

They nodded once again. It seemed like Itachi would kill them if they didn't comply to his wishes.

"Good. Never bother me again." He walked to class, thinking of how to fix things with Sakura later on. As for the culprit who sent out those love letters, he could only think of one person who had the guts to do such a thing: Sasuke.

_Success, _Sasuke thought as they neared his classroom; Sakura's classroom was past Sasuke's. _Now all I need is to comfort Sakura and we'll be friends. _He smiled at the thought. _My first friend..._

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled when she saw Sasuke's oh-so familiar figure approaching their classroom. She squinted, seeing that there was someone walking beside him. She gasped in horror when she realized that it was a girl. "Karin, look!" Ino said frantically and pointed toward Sasuke's direction.

Karin gaped at the sight. A look of horror was also on her face. "Haruno Sakura?!" she blurted out in disbelief. "B-But, s-she, g-girl," Karin stammered, not being able to say what she wanted because of the shock of actually seeing Sasuke walking with a girl. While smiling. And of all people, it was Sakura; Haruno Sakura. _Why her, of all people? _Karin asked herself. _Sasuke must be out of his mind..._

Karin was in the same class as Sakura, so she knew a couple of things about her. She was smart, somewhat bossy and demanding, pretty, a bit anti-social, but most of all, everyone knew not to mess with her or try to hook up with her. That is, only if they didn't want to die yet. Why? Because it was clear to all of them that Itachi, a well-known senior, wanted Sakura for himself. Sakura was the only one in their class who didn't know. None of them told her about Itachi's fondness of her because he threatened to harm them if they did.

_I have to tell Sasuke, _the red head thought.

Sasuke and Sakura passed by the two girls as if they were invisible. Ino acted up even more when she saw Sasuke's arm around Sakura. Karin got a little jealous, but she needed to tell Sasuke to stay away from her once she had the chance and when Sakura wasn't with him.

"Thanks, Sasuke," Sakura said softly when they reached her classroom. She forced herself to smile and went inside. Sasuke walked to his classroom too, which wasn't really far away.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino rushed to his side. She opened her mouth to say something but Karin started talking first.

"Sasuke-kun," said the red head, "Listen, Haruno Sa-" The bell rung, signifying the beginning of the period and interrupting Karin. "Shit!" Karin ran to her classroom saying, "I'll tell you later!"

_What was that about, _Sasuke thought and shrugged. He always thought that Ino and the red-haired girl were weird. _Whatever..._

--

Sasuke hastily rushed out of the classroom as soon as the bell rung and headed over to Sakura's classroom, hoping to walk with her to the cafeteria. Plus, he also wanted to get away from Ino; she was trying to send him notes in class but he didn't want to read them. He even flicked one back at her face by accident. But he could care less.

He smiled unconsciously once he saw Sakura's flaring pink hair among the others' hair. "Sak-" Sasuke started to call of to her, but out of nowhere, Karin just appeared right in front of him, blocking his view of Sakura.

"Sasuke," she said anxiously.

He groaned. _Not this girl, too, _he thought, not wanting to deal with her right now either. Sakura was right there and Karin was getting in his way. _What the hell could she possibly want from me now? _"What?" he hissed venomously. _This better be something worth it. _He was watching Sakura walk farther away.

"It's about Sakura," Karin said.

"What about her?" Sasuke asked impatiently, keeping his eyes on the pink-haired girl. His eyes widened a bit and he furrowed his eyebrows a bit. _Onii-san?! What's he doing out here? He still has class. _Sasuke just wanted to push Karin away and get to Sakura before Itachi got the chance to take her away, but he was too late. Sakura had a sad and angry face while talking to Itachi and he dragged her away somewhere, pulling her by her hand. _Dammit!_

Sasuke looked at Karin with eyes that pierced like daggers. He just missed a chance to score points with Sakura. Now his plan might be completely useless now, so what Karin has to say better be important. Or else...

--

"Where are you taking me?" Sakura asked.

But she received no reply from the long-haired male who was dragging her somewhere. She got annoyed because he just dragged her away while she was on her way to lunch and he already had those other girls so why is he bothering her now? Even though she didn't want Itachi to do things like this out of nowhere, she couldn't help but feel a bit calmer because... Well, simply because she felt like that. She sighed and just let Itachi drag her to wherever. She'll find out what he wants soon enough.

Itachi opened the door to the rooftop and went there along with Sakura. It was bright and sunny outside. A mild breeze blew her hair and her skirt gently, causing them to get a little messy.

"Sakura," he said gently.

Her jade green eyes looked at him with such an expression. "What..." she said in a faint voice and faced her back to him. She was jealous of those girls he was with earlier and she was fully aware of that. She and Itachi weren't in a relationship or anything, but she couldn't help it. Sure, Itachi had the right to flirt with or even get together with as many girls as he wanted, but she just _wished _that he only paid attention to her.

She sighed. She only had a crush on him anyway. She would be able to get over him sooner or later...

"Look, about earlier," he said and took a step closer to her. "I'm sorry." Sakura cringed, hating how smooth and velvety his voice sounded. "But," he continued, "It was all a misunderstanding. I wasn't the one who gave those letters to those girls. Honest."

She didn't respond. _How am I supposed to believe that? _She thought it was stupid but she felt like crying. But she managed to hold the tears back. She didn't want Itachi to see her in such a state. That would just be plain embarrassing.

He frowned. "Someone else did it. I don't know why or who," he lied, "But it really wasn't me. Someone probably just wanted to play a prank on me, that's all."

Still no reply from the pink-haired girl.

Sakura felt his great arms around her from behind. They felt warm and made her feel safe. She felt her cheeks become hot. She hated the fact that she could melt right then and there. "You believe me, don't you?" he whispered into her ear. She felt his hot breath on her ear and felt her cheeks become even hotter. She hated it how he did that also. He could practically get anything he wants by doing that. She hated it, hated it, and absolutely hated how he always manages to get his way.

"Yes, I do," Sakura said. She stared at his face wondering if such a good-looking person was allowed to exist. She tilted her head. _From here he kind of reminds me of Sasuke... I wonder if these two siblings are more alike than they seem..._

"Itachi?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you have class right now?" Sakura only had lunch with people who were in the same grade as her; she was a sophomore and Itachi was a senior.

"Yeah."

"Why are you cutting class?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Because," he smiled at her and finally released her from his embrace. "Sakura is more important to me."

She shook her head, her pink locks moving in the same motion. "Idiot," she muttered.

--

Sasuke looked at his food grumpily. He poked it and played around with it, not really having an appetite. He wondered what his brother and that girl were doing at the moment and where they were.

"Sasuke," Karin said cautiously. She didn't want to anger him any more and it already seemed like he had a negative aura around him.

He looked at her with his piercing dark eyes with a look on his face saying, "What the hell do you want?"

"About Sakura," she continued. Sasuke's ears perked up once he heard her name.

"What about her?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and motioning her to continue.

"I don't think you should keep hanging around her."

He slanted his eyes at her. "And why not?"

"Because if you do... You know that senior, Itachi? He has a kind of secret claim on her and anyone who tries to get close to Sakura like you're doing now gets... Well, bad stuff happens to them."

Sasuke scoffed at what she said. "Do I know Itachi? Hell, that bastard is my brother."

The red head looked at him with surprise. "He is?!" Her mouth was hanging open.

"Obviously. Are you an idiot? How many people have the last name Uchiha in Japan? Not a lot." An amused smiled was plastered on his usually stoic face. "Even if he is my brother and even if he tries to do stuff to prevent me from getting close to Sakura, I'll beat him at his own game." He smirked, picturing his brother's face once Sasuke finally got Sakura all to himself. "Besides," he added, "I always get what I want. And right now, Haruno Sakura is on my list."

* * *

**Author's Note:**** There. Chapter two is finally done. How was it? I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll try to update on a weekly basis, but I probably won't be updating next week because I'm going on my senior trip. :D If you have any comments or whatever, feel free to tell me; like ways for Sasuke to keep Itachi away from Sakura, who Sakura shoulds choose, etc. Possibly pairings: ItachixSakura, SasukexSakura, SaixSakura.**

**Review please! Flames are highly accepted.**

**Ja.**

**-Aimee  
**


	3. An Unknown Feeling

-

**Chapter 3: An "Unknown" Feeling  
**

-

Three weeks have passed since the two brothers' rivalry for Sakura began. Sakura was leaning against the gates of Konoha High, the sky already having a faint orange hue, implying the coming night. Tons of students were already flooding out of the school, passing her and chatting about their school day or about gossip of some sort. She glanced at the school building's doors, still waiting for Itachi to come out.

"Yo, Sakura," Sasuke greeted, appearing beside the pink-haired girl in his glory with his somewhat wrinkled uniform, with his first two buttons on his collar t-shirt unbuttoned and his necktie undone and a mess. "Are you waiting for onii-san?" he asked, reluctant to say 'onii-san.'

She nodded. "Hi Sasuke," she replied and smiled at him. "You look... amazing, like always," she commented. She didn't know why, but she couldn't help but be attracted to him; he had a daring, adventurous, breath-taking aura about him. She knows that he is well-known and well-like throughout the entire school, but she couldn't help but have this weird feeling about him sometimes when he was around or when she thought about him.

"I don't think you should wait for him," Sasuke advised, leaning against the wall next to the gate beside Sakura.

She sent him a confused look that practically asked, "Why not?"

"He has practice today. Didn't you know that he's part of the archery team—he's the captain, actually," he admitted, not being able to help but feel a bit of pride that his own brother was the captain of the team. But then again, Itachi was good at _everything _that he did, and Sasuke couldn't help but feel a bit of envy and loathe toward his brother once again.

Sakura let out a disappointed "Oh," and thanked Sasuke.

"I'll walk you home," he stated frankly and walked to her side, easily catching up to her with a few steps because of his long legs.

"It's okay, really," she reasoned, being somewhat embarrassed and thought that Sasuke was spoiling her.

"My brother walks you home to make sure you get home safe everyday, right? I want Sakura to be safe, so I'll walk you home today. It's not like I have anything better to do," he added, to make himself not look desperate and to keep his image.

"I can manage. Don't worry about me," she continued.

He sighed and picked her up easily in his arms, carrying her: bridal style. Her face immediately flushed red and she struggled to get off, but her efforts were futile. She remained laying in Sasuke's arms, a playful smirk placed on his lips.

"Okay, okay, please let me down. You can walk me home," she said frantically, just wanting to get down already and take off everyone's attention from her. It felt awkward being stared at and glared at out of envy; she was being carried by _the _Uchiha Sasuke. They were still near school and she was sure that a lot of Sasuke's fan girls wanted to kill her right then and there. She didn't need that kind of attention.

He brought his face close to hers, causing her to blush harder. "Are you sure?" he asked and smirked. She nodded her head rapidly as a response and he let her down gently. "Lead the way, Sakura."

She walked hastily, wanting to escape the stares of the people who were mostly students from Konoha High.

"Why are you walking fast?" he asked, easily keeping up with her but received no response until after a while. She finally stopped about ten minutes later and breathed in. "Sorry about that," she apologized and shook her head, her long pink locks swaying in the same motion. She didn't want to tell him about how his fan girls wanted to kill her and how embarrassed she was; besides, she didn't want to make him feel bad in anyway since he was just trying to be nice to her.

"Don't you have any clubs or something, Sasuke?" she asked, deliberately changing the subject. She continued walking, passing stores and entering a residential area.

"Yeah. I'm part of the judo team, but we usually practice in the morning or during the weekend sometimes. I go most of the time, even though I have the privilege of not having to go since I'm... You know, special. Don't you have any clubs or whatever?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant when he was actually interested.

"Not really. I'm not especially good at anything and I don't get along with people that well because of my bossy attitude, I guess," she admitted, a hint of sadness appearing on her face. Sasuke stared at her with his dark onyx eyes, being able to relate with her in a way. He hugged her, and she felt his great arms around her, giving her comfort.

"It's okay, Sakura. I know how you feel," he whispered. He unconsciously buried his face in her soft hair, bending down and inhaling the smell her pear-scented hair.

"What are you doing?" she laughed softly and playfully pushed him away; she feigned to be alright. She didn't want him to feel bad because of her. And she didn't need him to make her heart race like crazy when she was supposed to like his older brother. "My house is right there. Thank you for walking me home," she said quickly and entered through the gates of a white stone house, disappearing from Sasuke's sight once she shut the door closed.

He smirked, the smell of her hair being his main thought. _Ah, who knew that girls smelled so good... _He was actually happy that he was able to relate to Sakura, in a way that he knew his brother would never be able to relate to her about this particular 'thing' better than him. Because Itachi was always surrounded by people and bathed in their love—Sasuke wasn't.

--

"Sakura! Good morning," she heard Itachi's oh-so familiar voice call out as she neared the school. She instantly lit up upon seeing him. She smiled at him and replied with a "Good morning."

"Were you okay yesterday? I'm sorry I didn't get to walk you home. You remembered that I had archery practice, right?" She merely looked down at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. He frowned, "You didn't stay there waiting for me, did you?"

Out of nowhere, Sasuke appeared next to her and placed his arm around her. "Of course not. I walked her home," he stated coolly, smirking inwardly.

Itachi arched an eyebrow, a frown still plastered on his face. He looked at Sasuke with a murderous glare, warning him to stay away from Sakura. He was obviously displeased and his countenance told the same story. "Thanks," he spat out bitterly. He didn't like the idea of Sasuke being alone with Sakura. He didn't trust his own brother. He stared at Sasuke's arm around Sakura and sent him a look that said: "She's mine."

But the younger brother merely cocked his head to the side, his bangs covering his eyes and taunting his brother even more. "I'll see you guys later," he said, a mocking grin playing on his lips.

He walked to his classroom, confident that he made his brother angry; and he was proud of that.

--

"Sasuke, come here," Azuma-sensei said as soon as he stepped in, motioning him to hurry up.

"What is it?" he asked stoically.

"The school festival is almost here. You're the top student in this class, so you have to work with the two other top students from the other two sophomore classes."

"Not interested."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on there," Azuma said, placing his hand firmly on Sasuke's shoulder before he had a chance to get away. "You need to do this. The other two students are Nara Shikamaru and Haruno Sakura. You don't have a choice."

His ears perked up once Sakura's name was mentioned. "What exactly do I have to do again?" he asked, more cooperative now.

"Plan out what all the sophomores have to do for the School Festival. You guys can pick up to two up to two activities, but make sure that everyone—all the sophomores—agrees with it."

"That's it?" he raised an eyebrow at the spiky-haired teacher.

"It's not that easy you know," Azuma warned, an entertained grin crossed his lips.

"Whatever."

"Oh, arrogant brat, aren't you?" Azuma grabbed Sasuke and ruffled his hair, mainly because he knew that Sasuke really hated that. "You have to meet with them this afternoon in the library, at four."

"Yeah, yeah. Can you let go already? Damn teacher."

Azuma laughed loudly and let go of the Uchiha kid. _This is going to be interesting._

_--_

Sasuke walked into the library and started searching for a certain girl's flaring pink hair right away. She was the only person in that library—and probably in the entire school—who had pink hair. Sasuke casually walked to her and scowled upon seeing a guy with tied up spiky black hair sitting down across from her. _I forgot about him, _Sasuke thought. He pulled out the chair beside Sakura and made himself comfortable. "Hey Sakura," he greeted then turned to the other guy, "I'm guessing you're Nara Shikamaru."

"That's a pretty nice greeting from someone who I've never met," said the ebony-haired guy.

"So, what the heck are we supposed to do? I don't even know why I _have _to do this," Sakura said warily and said. "This is too sudden! The School Festival is in less than ten days," she complained and rested her head on the table.

"This sucks," Shikamaru said and lazily placed his feet on the table.

"What can we do? Cooperate already so we can get this over with," Sasuke said stoically, looking at Shikamaru then at Sakura. "It's not like I want to do this either." _I just agreed to help because Sakura would be here._

"Well, I'm not very good at thinking of all these 'fun activity' stuff. I'm more of a strategist, so I don't think I would be very helpful with coming up with ideas about the festival. We should split up the jobs, you know? You guys can think of what we can do and agree on stuff while I take care of most of the things that have to do with setting up and assigning because that's what I do best. What do you think?"

Sakura smiled, apparently liking Shikamaru's idea. "I have no objections to that. What do you think, Sasuke?"

"So Sakura and I are going to think of what to do for that damn festival? Together? That's fine with me."

"Great. If you need me, just find me in my classroom and tell me when we should meet or whatever. Ja."

"Sasuke-kun, can we talk about this during the weekend? Well, tomorrow and on Wednesday we can come back here to talk about it, but I'm kind of busy for the upcoming Thursday and Friday, so is coming to my house this weekend okay with you?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "Am I allowed to come over? Are you sure?"

The pink-haired girl flashed a smile at him. "Of course! You're my friend, after all. See you later, Sasuke-kun." She exited the library as Sasuke stood still, watching her retreating back until she made a right turn and disappeared from his sight.

He blinked and unconsciously curved his lips into a smile. _She called me her friend. _He smiled a bit wider, delighted at his success. But his smile soon turned into a frown once he realized that he didn't feel like he beat Itachi. There was a weird feeling bothering him, a feeling that he couldn't quite put his finger on. But he did know one thing: he was already friends with Sakura, yet he felt unsatisfied. _I don't want to be just friends, _he thought, _I want something more..._

* * *

**Author's Note:**** There is chapter five. :) It took me forever, so please forgive me! I'll try to update faster :) Ah honestly, I originally planned to pair up Sakura with Itachi but I don't know... I think that I'm leaning more toward Sasuke now. .___.  
**

**Review please! Flames are highly accepted.**

**Ja.**

**-Aimee  
**


End file.
